Broken
by Stabson
Summary: A tragic accident occurs in Elliot's family... who will be there to help him, before it's too late? somewhat E/O two-shot
1. Prologue

Broken

_**Broken**_

A/N: I don't own Law and Order SVU.

* * *

It was a cold winter night in Manhattan. All of the detectives in the Special Victims Unit were actually glad that they were stuck on ass duty… they would rather be inside with the heat than out working on a new case.

But then again, they weren't really working. Paper balls were flying across the room, hitting computers, pen cups, desks, and once in a while, a detective's head. It was Munch who had started the paper ball war, Fin had made fun of one of his conspiracy ideas, and the older detective had childishly thrown a paper ball at him. In five seconds flat, all of the gang had been involved in the war.

But unfortunately, Olivia threw a ball, and hit the window of Captain Cragen's office, and he opened the door, curious of what his detectives were doing.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked, trying to put on his best authoritive look. But it was hard, considering the kick-ass team of his was throwing little paper balls at each other.

Elliot, who had been sitting with his feet on the desk and the two front wheels of his chair up, turned toward him quickly. It was a bad idea. The chair tipped back to far, and he fell on his ass. Everyone bursted out laughing, even Cragen.

"Ha-ha. Laugh all you want," Elliot said, grimacing as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay," Olivia replied in between laughs.

"Watch it, Benson," the Detective First-Grade replied, "I know where you live."

That made the rest of the group laugh even harder, until the phone rang. Elliot jumped on it, "Stabler."

After a minute, he hung up, "we've got a new case."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia, dressed in heavy trench coats, but yet still shivering from the cold, walked onto the newest crime scene.

Melinda Warner was there, with a grim expression on her face.

"What do we have?" Elliot asked.

"You're not going to like this, Elliot," she told him.

He arched an eyebrow, "I don't like any of our cases. Why would I not like this one anymore than the others?"

"See for yourself."

The three walked towards the body. And Melinda was right. He was in shock when he saw who was there, lying on the tar.

Kathleen.

* * *

So how was it? Kind of short I know. But still! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken**_

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed… I appreciate it

* * *

Elliot couldn't move. He couldn't speak. His daughter was lying on the ground.

"She probably died around twelve to fifteen hours ago."

"Was she…?" Elliot managed to get out. He was about to break down.

Melinda shrugged, "We don't know yet."

"I can't do this," Elliot said, and started back towards the car, tears beginning to stream down his face. He wiped them away quickly, not wanting to show the weakness with all these cops around.

He got into the car, and sat there, not knowing what to do. He couldn't go back out there… it was too painful. Only a few seconds, Olivia opened the passenger side door, and sat down, "El? Are you okay?"

After she said it, she realized that it was a stupid question. "Maybe you should go home early," she said softly.

"How are you gonna get back to the 1-6?" Elliot asked.

"Melinda offered me a ride. Go ahead El, don't worry about me," Olivia told him. He nodded, and Olivia got out of the car.

Elliot turned on the engine, and started back to his apartment.

* * *

Elliot stumbled into his apartment, tears blurring his vision. Kathleen was gone. His baby was…was…he couldn't even say it. A wave of intense pain washed over him, and he could barely stand it.

Elliot dropped down on the first surface he could get to, which happened to be the coffee table. But he didn't care. He put his head in his hands, and cried. He couldn't save his baby girl. What kind of father was he? When his little girl needed him most, he wasn't there. Come to think of it, what kind of _man _was he? He couldn't find the killer from his last case; he let the squad down, he let Kathleen down… His father was right all those years ago. He was a failure. He let everyone down. Kathleen, Don, Munch, Fin, Olivia…the list went on. And… they knew it. Everyone knew that he was a one hundred percent failure. Failure as a cop, a father… a husband. He couldn't even keep his marriage going.

He barely heard the doorbell ring. But he didn't answer it anyway. What was the point? He kept his position on the coffee table. Who ever it was could fuck off. He was too busy breaking down to deal with them. The doorbell rang again. Once again, he ignored it. That was the last time it rang. Only a few seconds, he felt someone sit next to him, and place a hand on his back, "Shh…"

He leaned into the person that he knew was Olivia, and let her hug him.

* * *

Olivia held Elliot close, letting him cry into her shoulder. She knew that he needed this. Who wouldn't? He just saw one of his daughters… his own flesh and blood… murdered on the ground. It wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve this? Nothing. It hurt to see him like that.

He sat up slowly, wiping his tears away.

"Easy," Olivia told him. He stared down at the carpet, and nodded slowly, not looking up. "El, talk to me."

"It's my fault," he whispered, "I couldn't save her. I should've… I should've been able to."

"Elliot, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." The detective was silent, still staring at the ground. "This isn't just about Kathleen, is it?" She knew that there was something else. She just didn't know what.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said in a hoarse, low voice. He was trying to keep his newfound tears at bay. He didn't want to cry anymore.

"Okay," she answered, disappointed, "I'm not going to make you talk. But El… sometimes it makes you feel better. And I'll be here. I promise."

"I failed you," he said softly, not being able to hold it in anymore, "I failed everyone."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, confused, "Elliot, how did you fail everyone?"

"I failed you and the guys at the precinct because I failed with the last case. I failed Kathy because I was too much of a horrible husband. And I failed Kathleen because I… I couldn't save her. I'm a failure."

"Elliot Stabler," Olivia said, shocked at his words, "You're not a failure. You're a good man. Who knows how many lives you've spared… or how many people you helped make peace? Not just as a cop, but as a marine, too."

"And I basically ignored my kids."

"No you didn't, El. You're a good father. Don't play this game, because you can't win it."

"I don't want to 'win' it, Liv. But… it's true." Tears were threatening to fall again.

"Elliot, look at me," Olivia said, but he didn't. He just stared at the carpet.

She got down on her knees in front of him, "You're good, El. You just… had a bad break, that's all. You didn't do anything wrong, ignore you're kids or any of that. What happened… if didn't happen because of you. It was that own person's fault. And their going to be punished. But it's over. You can't do anything about it now, except move on. And you are not a failure. Not even close. You're the strongest, most successful man that I know."

He was silent for a minute, but then responded, "I miss her so much, Liv… It hurts to talk, it… hurts to breathe."

"I know, El," she replied, taking his hand in both of hers, "I know it hurts. But it'll get easier, I promise. Everything's going to be fine. You have people that you can talk too. People that love you. You don't have to hurt all by yourself."

Elliot nodded, "Thanks, Liv."

She smiled at him, "No problem. Here, go ahead and sit on the couch. You'll be more comfortable that here on the table."

He allowed her to guide him to the couch, and sat down. She silently wiped a tear from his cheek, and also sat down. And Elliot believed her. Even if it looked bad, everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. And again, I couldn't have down it without the minimal, but generous reviews. Thanks

Stabson

P.S. More reviews??


End file.
